zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/VicGeorge2K9/Part 9
This part will take us through the next part of the Tower of Spirits to get the third Rail Map. Return To The Tower As before, a cutscene will show energy coursing along the Spirit Tracks from the Snow Temple to the Tower of Spirits, and then the next lowest floating section of the tower will now be joined together. This will give us more floors to explore in the tower. Now that we're back on the train, a new track has appeared that will help us get back to the Tower of Spirits faster. Plot a course using the new track and get the train rolling back to the tower. Now that the blizzard is gone, you can plot a shortcut using the tracks in the northwest part of the Snow Realm. However, you should keep watch for the Dark Trains that roam along the south portion of these tracks. Tower of Spirits Once you return to the ground floor room of the Tower of Spirits, go back up to the winding staircase, and then travel up the staircase to the new door that's opened up and you'll start your next search on Floor 8. Floor 8 With the next three floors we'll be going through, we'll be traveling in the dark, and we'll also have no map to guide us through the floors. Also the Tears of Light will now be found one floor up. To get through this floor, we'll need to light up torches going to the right, then down, then going to the right. What we need to avoid are Nocturns, ghosts that like to roam around in the dark and cause heart (meter) damage to Link. The exit to the next floor will be all the way to the right, where two torches are. Floor 9 On the map we see two Tears of Light (so where's the third?) and also two Phantoms that are moving around, each with flaming swords, as Zelda notices. From where we entered this floor, work your way to the left, lighting torches along the way until you see a narrow passageway to your left, then go north into a Safe Zone, then go to the right, watching for the Phantom that moves around in a clockwise circle, then south and right and then north into the Safe Zone where we can see (and get) our first Tear. Now head back to the left, then north, and then left to the Safe Zone and this time light up torches that are in the hallway heading north. This will lead us to the next Safe Zone on the left, with a Bomb Flower waiting for us. From there we want to go to the left and then south, lighting up torches along the way, and then head left and then north into the Safe Zone where our second Tear is found. Now for the third Tear: return to the Safe Zone where the Bomb Flower is, pick it up, and take it to where a lit torch is on the northeast portion of the floor. Quickly throw it about a space or so to the left of the torch, making sure the Phantom patrolling this area isn't nearby when you do this. If done correctly, you'll blow a hole in the wall where you see light leaking. Go into that hole and into a hidden Safe Zone room where the Tear of Light is. Now Link's sword is powered up. Head back toward the Safe Zone where the Bomb Flower is and wait for the Phantom to be in line-of-sight of you outside it, then quickly duck into the Safe Zone and wait for it to turn its back. Then strike the Phantom's back and have Zelda possess its armor. Now you've got a Phantom with a burning sword to light your way! Okay, now for getting to the exit to the next floor: from the Safe Zone we're at, head south, then left through the Safe Zone, then move all the way south with Zelda close behind you until you see a narrow path going to the left. Then with Zelda close behind you, move slowly to the left, then north, then left to an intersection, then south until you're near a wide enough area for you to walk through. There's a Nocturn in this area that you can have Zelda slay with her sword. There are two unlit torches nearby that we need to direct Zelda to light with her sword. The door will open and we can move on to the next floor. Floor 10 From where we enter this floor, go to the right, where two torches are near a door. We see a floor button, but pressing this one alone won't open the door. Head toward the right, with Zelda slaying the Nocturn, and you'll see another floor button that needs to be pressed along with the one near the door. Have Zelda stand on this button while you go back to the one near the door to press the other. Once the door opens, summon Zelda and wait for her to be near you before going through it. Just a little up to our left we see a tablet that reads: "Watch where you step. Illuminate as much as you can to find the answer." This means we're going to need Zelda to go ahead of us to map out which way we need to go. Direct her to go a short distance from you and then follow her to where you direct her. We're going to go up to the right and then down to the south, in case you're wondering. As you travel, have Zelda slay whatever Nocturns come into your path. Also note the arrangement of the golden tiles with the Force Gem statue design. This will be a clue for what we need to get very soon. Now head to the right where there's a red door with two torches flanking it. We'll need to draw a particular design on it to open the door. The design happens to be a Z, so draw it on the door, and it will form on the door and then open. Behind the door is the Big Key, but Link can't touch it because it's electrified. Direct Zelda to grab the key instead. Once we have the key, however, the room will light up, and three Key Masters will appear. They will take the key from us and put it back in the room we found it in. Having Zelda following behind you, go ahead of her and use the Boomerang to stun the Key Masters before hitting them a few times with the sword to slay them. Make sure that no Key Master sneaks up behind Zelda, though! Direct her to the Big Key Door at the north end of the floor and have her throw it into the lock to open the door. Now you can move on to the next floor. Floor 11 This floor's got a Zora Warrior in it, and it's pretty lit up, so we won't have to stumble around in the dark to fight it. Follow the same strategy as before: use Zelda to fight the warrior head-on while you strike it from behind. Making this difficult is that we have gaps in the floor to deal with, and also the Zora Warrior likes to jump around and spew flames at Link. Avoid them and press on until it's defeated. A treasure chest will appear afterward, which will contain some random treasure. A door will also open that will take us to the next floor. Floor 12 Finally, we have the third Rail Map! This will open up a track in the Forest Realm that will lead you to the Ocean Realm, the new area we're going to explore. Step into the blue portal once you have it and return to the ground floor. NEXT: Uh-oh...getting to the Ocean Realm won't be that easy!!! Category:Walkthroughs